1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel ligature for the mouthpiece of a wind instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in instruments such as the clarinet and the saxophone, a reed is held in place on the mouthpiece of the instrument by a ring, known as a ligature, which conforms to the general shape of the mouthpiece and presses against the convex outer face of the reed, while a flat face of the reed is in contact with a flat part of the mouthpiece.
The ligature is split at a point along its shape and fastening means such as screws and threaded bores are provided on the two opposite parts adjacent the split to join them together and clamp the reed in place.
A ligature of this type is described, for example, in French patent no. 2 438 311 in the Applicant's name.
The screw fastening system of these ligatures enables a graduated clamping action to be exerted on the reed. This graduated action is regarded as highly desirable by professional or experienced musicians but is comparatively complicated to employ because it requires successive tightening of the different screws.